


New Years

by Moonscar



Series: The Forbidden Avenger Chatroom [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 2019, Chatting & Messaging, Claustrophobia, Fireworks, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Mention - Freeform, Mild Angst, Mostly Fluff, Mother Hen Steve Rogers, New Years, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sort of? - Freeform, Sparklers, Swearing, Texting, chat fic, chatroom, mentioned - Freeform, mild angst?, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 19:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonscar/pseuds/Moonscar
Summary: Spider-Burrito has changed the chat name to 2019BitchesCaptainMotherHen: Okay that isn't an appropriate Chat TitleSpider-Burrito: i'm 15 i'm allowed to swearCaptainMotherHen: No, you're not





	New Years

**_Spider-Burrito has changed the chat name to 2019Bitches_ **

**CaptainMotherHen:** Okay that isn't an appropriate Chat Title

**Spider-Burrito** : i'm 15 i'm allowed to swear

**CaptainMotherHen** : No, you're not

**CaptainMotherHen** : But that wasn't the point-

**CaptainMotherHen** : I was talking about the fact that it isn't 2019 yet

**Spider-Burrito** : well it will be by midnight so it's finnnee, just give it a couple hours and the group chat name will be valid

**CaptainMotherHen** : A few hours is a bit long

**Spider-Burrito** : says the ancient artifact

**CaptainMotherHen** : Hey! That isn't how you treat your elders-

**Mr.Jesus** : babe, you just made it so much worst for yourself-

**Mr.Jesus** : you deny being called old and then call yourself old, what's the point?

**CaptainMotherHen** : I can't believe you betray me Buck

**Mr.Jesus:** you betray yourself with your own words, don't drag me into this-

**CaptainMotherHen** : How is it possible to betray  _yourself?_

**CaptainMotherHen** : I'm pretty sure that's impossible-

**Spider-Burrito** : we're getting off track guys- 

**IronPopTartMan** : yeah yeah, whatever new years and blah blah blah we get it-

**IronPopTartMan** : basically everything that's gonna happens today and tomorrow is people saying how bad this year was and how it was absolutely terrible or how the year was moderately fine- or maybe talk about what they want to do for the next year and then boom, the same thing will happen next year

**IronPopTartMan** : it's what's been happening since 2016 and will keep happening so i wouldn't hope for much else

**Spider-Burrito** : i mean, we can hope for people to be more positive?

**IronPopTartMan** : not a chance bud- people live for horrible news-

**Spider-Burrito** : unless it involves dogs

**IronPopTartMan** : unless it involves dogs

**Spider-Burrito** : by the way, where's clint? i haven't seen him all day and he hasn't texted in the chat for awhile, which is practically unheard of-

**SheBeSneaky** : he's breaking in his new bow in the training room 

**Spider-Burrito** : he really does love it, huh?

**IronPopTartMan** : of course he loves it,  _i_ made it

**SheBeSneaky** : the fact that you put 'i' in italics disgusts me

**IronPopTartMan** : i had to emphasize my point! 

**IronPopTartMan** : also! steve put a word in italics earlier and i didn't see you complaining then!

**SheBeSneaky** : yeah, that's because he doesn't disgust me

**IronPopTartMan** : _i am offended_

**SheBeSneaky** : disgusting

**Spider-Burrito** :  _DISGUSTANG_                                    

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : god dammit why is it that the one time i'm not on the chat people reference memes

**MischievousSnek** : suffer

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : *gASp*

**Spider-Burrito** : so what exactly do we do for new years eve?

**CaptainMotherHen** : well, it varies from year to year depending on who is at the tower and all

**IronPopTartMan** : like when they had all left i didn't do anything for new years eve, just lazed around with pepper

**Spider-Burrito** : hm

**Spider-Burrito** : good thing we're all past civil war then

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : the amount of salt in that reply tho-

**CaptainMotherHen** : that punch when you first saw me after civil war was what made you forgive us?

**Spider-Burrito** : nope

**Spider-Burrito** : made me feel a lot better though

**Spider-Burrito** : i haven't really forgiven you guys, more just accepted it and come to terms with it

**SheBeSneaky** : fair enough

**IronPopTartLover** : anyways, back on topic-

**IronPopTartLover** : usually people are out on missions or half of them are so gone for awhile, but if the majority of us are here we have a party and watch fireworks and shit

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : DON'T FORGET THE TWIRLY THINGIES

**PopTartLover** : Twirly Thingies?

**IronPopTartMan** : like, you light them on fire and you move them around to create shapes with the flames-

**PopTartLover** : I still have no idea what it is

**IronPopTartMan** : you'll see

**Mr.Jesus** : babe, do you have the headphones?

**CaptainMotherHen** : I'm looking for them right now-

**Spider-Burrito** : what headphones?

**Mr.Jesus** : noise cancelling headphones

**Mr.Jesus** : and before you ask why i need them it's because i don't like the sound of fireworks, it just... brings back bad memories 

**Spider-Burrito** : ah, okay, i understand that-

**Mr.Jesus** : you do?

**Spider-Burrito** : yeah, i don't like being in closed in spaces because of something that happened awhile ago, and i don't like fireworks either.

**Spider-Burrito** : it's nothing like it is for you, but it's so loud and disturbing and it sounds like gunshots to me, and my spidey-senses always freaking out with of the sound, thinking it's dangerous.

**Mr.Jesus** : i think i have a second pair of headphones if we can find them, you can have it- you sound like you need it as much as i do-

**IronPopTartMan** : if they can't find some i can give you some kid- 

**Spider-Burrito** : i mean, i don't think it will work much, if at all? like, my sense are so much more than a normal humans, the headphones would probably just like, muffle it by a bit

**IronPopTartMan** : then i'll make you some headphones for your senses-

**Spider-Burrito** : you really don't have to do that mr.stark

**IronPopTartMan** : i don't have to, but i will

**Spider-Burrito:** thank you so much-

**Spider-Burrito** : i would ask how you'll do that in such a short amount of time but like, you're you-

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : i love how that's peter's reasoning

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : 'you're you, sooooo'

**IronPopTartMan** : i mean it's a valid reason-

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : true-

****

**CaptainMotherHen** : Found the headphones!

**Mr.Jesus** : thank you babe

**CaptainMotherHen** : Welcome love

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : ew, feelings-

**Mr.Jesus:** don't quote me on this

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : well i already have, so stop me-

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : OMG I HEAR YOU RUNNING DOWN THE HALLWAY AAAAAAAA-

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : NAT OPEN THE DOOOORRRR

**SheBeSneaky: no**

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : I HATE YOU-

**Spider-Burrito** : you can't escape the jesus

**FalconsAreCool** : Watching Clint being dragged down the hallway by Bucky while screaming bloody murder is a mood honestly-

**Spider-Burrito** : do you have it on video?

**FalconsAreCool** : Who do you take me for?

**FalconsAreCool:** Of course I do-

**Spider-Burrito** : perfect

**IronPopTartMan** : you guys sound like two villains from cliche super-hero movies

**Spider-Burrito** : i can guarantee that you already have the feed from friday saved in some file-

**IronPopTartMan** : i mean, of course i have it saved-

**Spider-Burrito** : HA

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : i hate you all so much

**SheBeSneaky** : no you don't

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : you're right, but i wish i did

**CaptainMotherHen** : OKAY EVERYONE OUTSIDE

**CoolScienceBro** : Noooooo, I'm working on something-

**CaptainMotherHen** : You don't have a choice, your work can wait 11 hours, right?

**CoolScienceBro** : 11 hours is so long-

**CaptainMotherHen** : Well, we will be outside for about 3 hours and then we are all going to sleep so, yeah, about 11 hours-

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : *cough* mom friend *cough*

**CoolScienceBro** : I'm not sure...

**CaptainMotherHen** : I have the weird twirly sparkly thingies-

**CoolScienceBro** : Be there in 5 minutes

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : whipped

**Spider-Burrito** : toonnyyyy where are the poop bags?

**FalconsAreCool** : Wtf?

**Spider-Burrito** : for tess-

**FalconsAreCool** : Ah-

**IronPopTartMan** : they're in the lab-

**Spider-Burrito** : which lab!? there are so many we use-

**IronPopTartMan** : the one you coated in your webs when a formula completely exploded everywhere-

**Spider-Burrito** : ... that happened in 2 labs-

**IronPopTartMan** : in the smaller lab on the desk next to the pair of web shooters we are currently working on-

**Spider-Burrito** : ah! okay-

**FalconsAreCool** : ... What?

**FalconsAreCool** : Jesus, how many other mishalfs have you guys had without us knowing?

**IronPopTartMan** : you don't want to know

**Spider-Burrito** : tess is so adorable uugghhh, have i said thank you for letting me keep her yet?

**IronPopTartMan** : about a thousand times

**Spider-Burrito** : sorry ^^;

**IronPopTartMan** : don't b kid, it's fine kid

**FalconsAreCool** : I don't know if watching Clint draw a dick in the air with the sparklers while everyone does normal shit makes me feel really sad or is really funny-

**IronPopTartMan** : i'm inbetween both-

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : SPARKLERS

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : THAT'S WHAT THEY'RE CALLED-

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : JESUS THAT TOOK AWHILE

**Mr.Jesus** : it did take awhile-

**FalconsAreCool** : Watching Clint play with his two kids and his wife is really nice-

**FalconsAreCool** : It shows such a different side to him-

**SheBeSneaky** : yeah

**PopTartLover** : Are these Sparklers dangerous?

**CaptainMotherHen** : Just don't touch anyone with the sparkling end of it and don't poke someone's eye out and you should be good

**PopTartLover** : Perfect! May I have one?

**CaptainMotherHen** : Of course, com ehere while i light one up

**MischievousSnek** : you're so childish brother

**CaptainMotherHen** : I can light one up for you as well

**MischievousSnek** : i'm coming

**MischievousSnek** : and make it 2

**CaptainMotherHen** : Sure

**Spider-Burrito** : okay the fact that Vision is part google is so unfair he can make the most beautiful shapes with the sparklers-

**Spider-Burrito** : why is wanda not calling him out on it ;-;

**FalconsAreCool** : okay but then compare him to thor's-

**Spider-Burrito** : .. it looks like a blob

**FalconsAreCool** : exactly

**CaptainMotherHen** : Oh hush, their having fun-

**CaptainMotherHen** : Come on Peter, I lite up anotehr sparkler for you-

**Spider-Burrito** : oh! thank you mr.rogers!

**CaptainMotherHen** : Welcome

**CaptainMotherHen** : Everyone! It's gonna be New Years in 60 seconds!

**MischievousSnek** : i mean, it doesn't matter if it's a new year since we are always one minute closer to death

**Spider-Burrito** : but we can always be one minute closer to an amazing moment in our lives! come on come on! 

**IronPopTartMan** : come on kid, put your headphones on-

**CaptainMotherHen** : You too Buck-

**Spider-Burrito** : coming! thank you again mr.stark!

**Mr.Jesus** : thanks steve

**CaptainMotherHen** : Welcome love

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : FIRST

**SheBeSneaky** : what?

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : i'm the first to comment on the group chat in 2019

**CoolScienceBro** : Of course that's what it would be about

**Spider-Burrito** : well! I hope a great year awaits us all! =D

**IronPopTartMan** : i hope so to kid

**IronPopTartMan** : now, let's eat, i'm starving for these new year sandwichs

**Author's Note:**

> Clint figuring out what the sparklers are called was honestly me- 
> 
> I'm not really proud of this one? Idk, I feel like al the characters are just, well, out of characters?
> 
> And honestly, Bruce loving the sparklers so much gives me life- XD
> 
> Please leave a comment! I love reading them and replying to them! =D


End file.
